


Blue Dream [OS]

by Chewpup



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chewpup/pseuds/Chewpup
Summary: Il n’avait que peu de faiblesses. Et il était sa plus forte.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Blue Dream [OS]

C’était une nuit relativement calme. Seul le bruit des vagues tranchait le silence alentour. Le ciel dégagé laissait apparaître la brillance de milliers d’étoiles et l’étincelante Lune. Sa rondeur particulière en ce soir de pleine lune la rendait simplement majestueuse, se reflétant magnifiquement sur l’horizon de l’océan. Une légère odeur iodée se faisait ressentir dans l’air, amenant une certaine tranquillité.

Assis dans le sable, il laissait passer entre ces doigts ces grains fins, encore tièdes de la journée. Respirant à plein poumon, il ferma les yeux, laissant son odorat le transporter dans une contrée lointaine, loin de ces combats, de ces douleurs, de cette peine.

Habitué au froid, il ne portait qu’un simple t-shirt bleu et un pantalon léger noir. A dire vrai, il avait même légèrement chaud. Était-ce le temps ou ses traumas ? Il ne saurait dire.

Bien qu’ayant passé son enfance à s'entraîner, son adolescence à servir, il souhaitait pouvoir profiter. Profiter d’une vie simple, en ne risquant pas sa vie à chaque appel. Il souhaitait partir, loin. Il souhaitait dormir, tranquillement. Il souhaitait rire, vraiment. Il souhaitait.

Il s’était pourtant promis, ce jour-là, de ne pas faire transparaître ses émotions. Il devait ne faire qu’un avec la glace, autant dans ses attaques qu’au fond de lui. Toutes ces années, il y était arrivé, ne laissant rien déborder, toujours stoïque, droit, fier ; comme son maître le lui avait appris. Pourtant, il en avait assez. Assez de devoir tout refouler. Assez de ne rien montrer. Assez d’être froid. Assez.

Les cauchemars la nuit le laissait chaque matin avec une fatigue de plus en plus compliqué à supporter. Plusieurs mois, plusieurs années que cela durait ? Peut-être, il ne savait plus. C’en était devenu une habitude, malgré lui.

S’allongeant dans ce sable tiède, les mains derrière la tête, il se mit à contempler la voûte céleste. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais ce soir, particulièrement, il la trouvait étrangement belle. Il n’avait aucun mal à reconnaître les constellations au-dessus de lui, bien évidemment, mais ce soir, il accrocha son regard sur une en particulier. Pas qu’elle fut plus brillante que les autres, bien au contraire, mais il ne pouvait en détacher ses yeux. D’un bleu puissant, son regard parcourait les quatre étoiles principales la composant. Un sourire mélancolique se fraya un chemin sur son visage qu’il voulait pourtant dur. Fermant une nouvelle fois ses yeux, il sentit cependant une larme glisser le long de sa joue droite.

Il n’avait que peu de faiblesses. Sa mère, son maître et lui. La première, décédée dans un naufrage en Sibérie orientale. La déchirure de son enfance, de sa vie. _Mama_. Perdre l’être le plus cher à un si jeune âge, il ne le souhaitait à personne. Mais ça l’avait rendu fort, très fort. Le deuxième, son mentor. Il avait pourtant expédié le bateau où reposait sa maman au fond de l’eau, le privant ainsi de la revoir. Il lui en avait voulu, violemment. Mais là encore, il en était ressorti bien plus fort.

  
Et lui.

  
Il ne s’en était pas rendu compte de suite. Il lui en avait fallu du temps. Beaucoup. Trop, peut-être. Il l’avait sauvé d’innombrable fois. Bien plus de fois que l’inverse, il en était certain. Il l’avait sauvé de la mort, mais également de lui-même. Jamais il ne lui avait dit, jamais il n’aurait pu. Un regret. Peut-être était-il trop tard, sans aucun doute.

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il ouvra de nouveau les yeux, replongeant son regard dans cette constellation qui lui rappelait tant cet ami. Il ne l’avait plus revu depuis un certain temps maintenant. Il ne savait d’ailleurs pas où il était parti. Cela avait surpris tout le monde, même son propre frère. Disparu, ne laissant qu’un mot. « Désolé. ». Et ça l’avait blessé, bien plus qu’il ne l’avait laissé paraître. Bien plus qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Bien plus. Il lui en a voulu, longtemps, de l’avoir abandonné, laissé. Seul. Il aurait peut-être dû le chercher, mais il savait que ce n’était pas ce qu’il désirait. Sinon, à quoi bon partir en ne laissant qu’un mot, en ne prévenant personne. Rien. Il était déjà trop tard. Trop tard pour lui parler, pour lui dire, pour lui expliquer. Et ça le rendait triste, presque malade. Il s’en était également voulu, de ne pas avoir su être là, de ne pas avoir vu. Il avait espéré le revoir. Il priait le soir pour voir de nouveau son doux visage, ses yeux, et s’y perdre. Comme il aimait tant le faire discrètement. Il était sa source de lumière dans les ténèbres, il était son souffle dans l’agoni, il était son tout. Mais jamais il ne lui a dit, jamais il ne lui a fait comprendre. Jamais. Un regret.

Se redressant, il pris quelques instants pour contempler de nouveau cet horizon. La Lune se reflétant encore dans l’eau, dansant au gré des vagues, illuminant les alentours. C’était un magnifique spectacle, calme, reposant, doux. Merveilleux. Il aurait tant voulu lui montrer ce paysage, le voir se refléter dans ses yeux verts, le voir sourire, rire. Il aurait tant voulu lui prendre ses mains, l’admirer, l’aimer. Des moments qu’ils n’auront probablement jamais.

L’heure filait. Lentement, il sentait le sommeil le gagner. Il se remit sur ses jambes, debout, faisant face à cette étendue d’eau. Il aurait voulu s’y perdre, y plonger, en finir. Mais il n’était pas là pour le sauver. Et de toute façon, aurait-il voulu qu’il le sauve ? Il n’en était pas sûr. Essuyant sa joue d’une nouvelle larme, il tourna le dos à l’océan. Il était temps de rentrer.

  
Il n’avait que peu de faiblesses. Et il était sa plus forte. **_Andromède_**.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de votre temps, en espérant que ça ait pu vous divertir.


End file.
